Till my last breath
by Dark girl and Hiei's Girl
Summary: Rossete begs Chrno to go to a New Years eve party with her, but certain things happen that will change their lives forever and Plus what sick twisted plot has Aion came up with and what dose it have to do with Magdalene( Lemon) RosseteX Chrno( Hotal acti
1. Default Chapter

Dark girl Hi I am Dark girl! This is my first Chrno Crusade Fanfic so go easy on me if I don't spell all the names right or something ok? The story starts when Rossete is begging Chrno to go with her to a New Years Eve party in Times Square. Now to let every one know I have changed the story line and added in my own for Chrno,s past ! and this is a Chrno crusade/ Ceres cross over ( the only character I'm using from Ceres is Ceres so but worried)

Janai hrmm very interesting....

DG (darkgirl) huh AHH whets are YOU doing here.

Janai I am here because 1 you don't have a Chrno Crusade fanfic co-host and 2 your old one is taking a nap..

DG...why do the second rate characters always pop up as my co-host's...fine I'll just change my co-host to Aion and Chrno! (Snaps her fingers and they pop up)

Aion looks at Chrno... attacks

DG.... hrmmm maybe that wasn't the greatest combo of characters but ohh well pulls them away from each other be nice guys so you can do your job!

Aion and what would that be?

DG. Sigh just say the disclaimer and start fic

Aion ok

Chrno she was talking to me Dark girl dose not own Chrno Crusade if she did Aion would be in a circus cage in Russia somewhere.

Aion ACK! ......

Dg yup

Aion.-- start Fic ** P.S This fic is rated R because of blood guts , gore and some adult situations so if you have a weak stomach or if you don't like fluff that goes to far then click the back button because I don't want any flames**

**Chapter 1**

_The Blossoming of love under a moonlit sky_

"_Chrno Please"_ Begged Rossete as she looked through her closet to find a proper dress for the new years ever party. _"No Rossete we have a job to do here and besides Sister Kate would never allow us to go," _said Chrno with a hint of annoyance. _"Ohh please Chrno no demon would be stupid enough to attack the church directly and plus Sister Kate don't need to know" _said Rossete with a mischievous smile that always meant trouble._ "ROSSETE you don't suggest that we SNEAK OUT do you? ARE YOU INSANE? SISTER KATE WOULD HAVE OUR HEADS!" _said Chrno flinching at the thought. _" Ohhh I get it. You just don't want to got with me is that it Chrno? HMPT! Fine I'll go by my self! Some friend you are" _said Rossete marching into the bathroom to try on the dress she had chosen to wear for the occasion. Chrno sighed and thought about how every time she did something wrong it was always twisted in his fault. Chrno waited for her to come out of the bathroom, when she finally did she came out in a very reveling, tight fitting navy blue dress with a low V neck. Chrno blushed as he sow how beautiful she looked standing there in front of him. _"So how do I look?"_ asked Rossete happily.

"_Wow where did y_ou_ get that beautiful dress? Did you steal it from Stella or something?"_ Chrno let the words slip out of his mouth before he could control himself._ "Chrno" _ Said Rossete calmly "yes.." said Chrno _"what kind of flowers would you like?" _ said Rossete _"What? Why?"_ said Chrno very confused at this point _"SOO I CAN ARRANGE YOUR FUNRAL BECAUSE WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU YOUR GOING TO NEED ONE !!"_ shouted Rossete starting to chase after Chrno with a murderess look on her face. Knowing that look all to well Chrno high tailed it out of there before Rossete could catch him. He ran into the hall and following short behind was Rossete who had from some odd place had grabbed a stick. And at that moment he ran faster. They ran past Sister Kate who was walking to the dining area, luckily they were running so fast she did not she the blue dress Rossete was wearing._" Sigh.. I dought Rossete will ever grow up" _ Said Sister Kate shaking her head in disappointment then continuing to walk toward the dining area. Chrno ran into the laundry room then tripped overa basket and landed flat on his face. Rossete was going to fast to stop her self and so also falling over the basket and landed right on Chrno's back in doing so shoving his face deeper into the concrete. Rossete blushed realizing that the way she had landed had her straddling Chrno's back.

She sheepishly rolled off him realizing that he could not breath, he coughed and had dizzy signs in his eyes. She decided that he had enough torture for the day and started to walk back to her room. _"Rossete" _said Chrno following shortly behind _ " what?" _ asked Rossete turning around. _"I guess we could go if you want BUT we have to be back by 9:00, "_said Chrno with a sigh of defeat. She smiled gleefully and patted him on the head_ "your so nice Chrno" _said Rossete bouncing off to her room happily. Sighing Chrno headed up to his own room to find something to wear to the party. It was finally 6:00 pm, Chrno and Rossete were ready to go, and Chrno had chosen a sailor's outfit to wear to the party that in a cute way matched Rosette's blue dress. _"so how do you propose we do this?" _ asked Chrno looking at Rossete _"just leave that to the genius girl !" _ She said leading Chrno down the stairs, ducking into corners when people would walk by. They worked their way down to the back exit were the car was waiting for them. _"All right get in and lets go have some fun,"_ said Rossete getting into the car. Chrno had a sweat drop then got into the car and prayed that Rosette's driving would not be as bad as normal.

But as normal her driving was horrible, dogging cars, speeding, skipping traffic, and sometimes driving on to the wrong side of the road. Chrno had forgot to ask were the party was taking place but it did not matter now that they were on their way.Rosette drove straight into Times Square were it seemed that the party had already begun. From every were Chrno looked their was partying, drinking and drunks. She pulled the car over, parked on the curve and got out. Chrno noticed that already the sky was getting dark, he mentally told him self he would not let her out of his sight, he had a bad feeling about this whole mess. There was loud music everywhere, liquor and alcohol were being sold on the streets, and Times Square looked as bright as a Christmas tree. It was as if a carnival was going on, Rosette spied a dance floor were a very large group of people who were dancing, she pulled Chrno over to the crowed and watched as the young men and women danced together in romantic ways. For a short period she was lost in her own daydream, as she watched the star-struck lover's dance she imagined her self in the same situation. She imagined herself dancing with a man who's face was coved in shadow, when they danced into the light the mans face was not who she thought it would be it was Chrno. This jerked her out of her silly dream _"eek! I am not drunk enough to allow that kind of that thinking in fact I dough I could get drunk ENOUGH to allow that."_

Thought Rossete to herself _"err Rossete"_ said Chrno_" yes"_ replied Rosste _"are you all right?"_ asked Chrno with a worried look on his face _"ahh yes I'm fine why?" _ Asked Rossete _"well your face looks flushed and your cutting_ off the circulation to my arm" said Chrno not taking his eyes off her. Rossete reanalyzing that during her during her daydream she had grabbed a hold of Chrno, s arm, they both blushed them pulled away from each other as if nothing had happened. Rossete said nothing and then lead Chrno to go look at something else when she spotted and strange man yelling things at passing people._" come one come all see if you can stand it! My new kind of shot with 50 more zip, ITS FREE and if you and a partner can take 15 shots without passing out then I will give you 5,000$!"_Yelled the man._" WOW CHRNO! Lets go try it! If we win we'll have enough money to pay back Sister Kate for that car we crashed"_ said Rossete with a smile _"first of all YOU crashed the car and second We have to BE back by 9:00"_ said Chrno trying to sound stern but failing miserable. Before Chrno knew it he was seated at the table waiting for the man to pass out the shots, the first shot was handed to Chrno then one was handed to Rossete who took it and gulped it down in a un lady-like fashion then moved on to the next repeating the act. Chrno looked down at his not wanting to get drunk but not wanting to face Rossete's wrath if they didn't win ether so he grabbed the foul drink and slung it down.

It was sour but it made a warm feeling in the back of his throat with he liked. Before he knew it he was on his 15th feeling a little dizzy and a whole lot drunk he looked at the last shot then slung it down with Rossete who had already finished hers was cheering him on. The man wrote the check and handed it to Rossete who smiled and made a happy yip nearly falling over in the process. Chrno tried to get out of the chair but he stood up to fast , so he fell straight into Rosette's V-neck.

Dark girl we will pause for a moment while Chrno gets his head handed to him XD

After the little incident Chrno and Rossete both obscenely drunk made their way to the dance floor, instead of Rossete leading the way this time it was Chrno. He remembered how Rosette glazed at the dancing lovers as if wanted to know what it was like herself . Before he could control his action he and her were on the dance floor the world ever so spinning around them, the band started to play a slow song stopping the quick and fast beating dance. Chrno sheepishly put his hands on Rossete's waist, she blushed and put her hands on his shoulders. The transition from fast dance to slow dance had caused her to become dizzy, she wondered was if the alcohol or was he blushing? She also noticed he looked more handsome then she had ever seen him look. She had goose bumps wear he had layed his hands gently on her waist. She was slightly light headed and her pulse was racing. What was this odd feeling she had?

She had never felt this way toward him before so why now? Perhaps if was simply the alcohol taking effect or was it something more? As the slow song continued on she avoided looking into his eyes for she feared if she did she would fall into him. The ryhematic swaying of their bodies to the slow song was not helping her light headed ness, to keep her mind from him all together she tried to think of other things such as birds or trees but all thoughts returned to the feel of his touch. He had touched her before but she had never felt this way about it, the song seemed to last forever but Rossete didn't mind. Chrno noticed that she was avoiding looking him in the face, he wounded why but then he noticed the clock in Times Square _"AIIYA ! ROSSETE ITS 11:00"_ He said grabbing her hand and pulling her from the dance floor _Ch-chrno I,,I "_she said trying to keep up with him _"_what?" asked Chrno stopping _"i..I..don't think I can drive"_ said Rossete as she fell onto the hard concrete. _"Rossete?.. ROSSETE" _screamed Chrno kneeling down besides her then pulling her into his arms .

Chrno checked her pulse, realizing that she had just passed out from the drinks they had earlier he lifted her up into his arms and headed for the nearest inn. Chrno knew Rossete was in no shape to drive so he rented a room with one bed because he knew he most likely wont get any sleep any way but at lest she will. He entered the room then laid her on the bed and put the covers over her body, he removed her shoes and coat so she could sleep easily. He sat down in the chair next to the bed , picking up a book he tried to take his mind happen tomorrow and having to deal with Sister Kates rage. Suddenly Rossete moved the opened her eyes, looking around the room with a puzzled look on her face _"chrno wear are we? Whats going on"_ she said _"you passed out from the drinks so I rented a room for the night , you look tired you should get some rest"_ he said never talking his eyes off the book in his hands.

The roomed was dark expected for a single careen lantern Chrno used to read by, the only sounds that could be heard wear the shouts of the people outside when the clock stroked 12:00. this odd silence was about to drive Rossete crazy, she had to do something or else she would. _" Chrno"_ she said _"yes "_ he answered looking up from his book _"do you thin Sister Kate will be angry with us?" _she asked _"yeah but we will deal with that later besides isn't she always angry with us?"_ he said giving her a soft smile. _" you really should get some sleep Rossete" _he said_ "but what about you" _she asked _"I will be fine its you I'm worried about"_ he said once again turning to his book. Rossete giving up beside to lay down then drifted off to sleep, though she was asleep her dreams wear not peace full ones. She dreamed she heard Joshua's voice so she ran torwds it , when she reached were his voice was coming from see sow Joshua.

She ran toward him and hugged him but then she felt someone pull her away from him. She turned to look and it was Chrno, she asked him why and he simply pointed back to Joshua, when she looked back she sow that Joshua was not there but Aion was. She gasped and ran behind Chrno, with a sadistic smile Aion attacked . the attack was aimed toward Rossets but Chrno jumped in the way of the blast and took it full force for her. Rossete watched with horror as the blast hit Chrno, he fell back then doubled over on the floor with pain. There was blood streaming from the open wound on his stomach and arms. Aion came closer , Chrno screamed for Rosstes too move but she was frozen and unable to move. Aion took his wond in his hand, smiling with one finally thrust he stabbed Chrno all the way through. Chrno screamed with pain , reaching his hand out toward Rossete he whispered run away one last time and then closeting his eyes all was silent . Rossete felt her voice come back to her_ "no..no.. NOO CHRNO_ !" she screamed as she sat straight up in the bed.

Chrno had been sitting by the bed the entire time Rossete was asleep _"chrno"_ he heard someone say with name. He b_ushed realizing it_ was Rossete saying his name in her sleep, he wounded what she was dreaming about as a smile came to his lips and his cheeks blushed a brighter red. He watched her sleep though he soon found out that she was having a nightmare, a tear flowed down her cheek _"no"_ she whispered in her sleep. All of a sudden Rossete sat up straight in the bed _"NOOO CHRNO DON'T DIE I LOVE"_ She stopped screaming when she sow that she was once again in the hotel room and Chrno was giving her the oddest of looks. Chrno just sat there staring with a huge sweat drop and his face was bright red. _" err.. Rossete ..are you..ok?" _ he said just getting his nerve back to speak , anther tear came down her flushed face as she broke into soft sobs. Seeing this he got up and sat on the bed next to her _"Chrno.." _ sand Rossete embracinghim tightly and using his shoulder to cry on. A little surprised and a little embarrassed Chrno returned the embrace, whispering in her ear calming and soothing words. But then a loud sound was heard from outside as if someone had run into the wall of the hotel room. Chrno made a worried glace to the door then back to Rossete who was still in his arms _" I need to check that I will be right back" _said Chrno starting to get up but Rossete did not let go _"please.. don't leave me Chrno" _ she said with the tears flowing unstoppably.

Releasing the sound of a wounded dog Chrno sat back down and pulled Rossete to him, before he could control his urge he had Rossete in his arms and had pressed his lips to her gently. She went still for a moment then started to relax and return the kiss, she put her arms around him pressing closer to him. The taste of her lips upon his was almost more then he could bear, the sweet taste sent hi spiraling into a state of unstoppable bliss. But all of sudden Chrno pulled away from her, he knew he was on dangerous ground with her therefore he pulled away before he did something he would regret later. Rossete gave him a helpless look _"_ _Chrno.."_ she said _"yes.."_ he replied , he had a feeling he knew what she was going to ask him._" Chrno I want you to show me what its like to love someone"_ she said _"Rossete you don't know what you ask of me" _said Chrno Turing away from her _"please Chrno I want" _she started but Chrno interrupted _"your too DRUNK to know WHAT you what Rossete"_ said Chrno walking to the bathroom door _" if you will not show me then WHY did you kiss me?" _asked Rossete _"..because. I.....I.......I love you Rossete"_ he said closing his eyes as if her were in pain

Rossete just sat there not believing what she had just heard _"he loves me"_ she kept saying to herself as if trying to make herself believe it. Chrno stepped outside to get some fresh air and to get his nerves under control. There was a cool breeze outside,Chrno watched the few people that were on the streets that had not gone home yet. The moon was full as Chrno looked up at it, a tear running down his cheek as the memory of Magdela came back to him with full force. Her face , the feel of her skin and her kiss all came back to him , flooding over him and overloading his emotions. The pain he felt was so hard, he felt he would die is he had to carry it any longer. Just the he felt two hand wrap around his waist, and the a body press up against his back._" You don't have to bear this terrible pain alone Chrno" _said Rossete in almost a whisper_" you cant keep holding on to something that's dead _and gone , you must move on and I am sure that Magdela would not have wanted for you to suffer over her as you do" said Rossete hugging closer to him _"at lest let me try to ease your pain Chrno"_ she said . with a cry of defeat Chrno spun around and embraced her, pressing his lips to hers he pulled her close to him. He did this with such extreme force that it almost made her fall back but his arms were there to reinforce her. Unlike the first kiss this one was fiery , passionate and long, Chrno pulled away only long enough to pull her inside the hotel room, then once again attacked her lips.

He moved his hands down her arms slowly slipping the straps of her dress lower and lower until finally they lay at the end of her arms. He took his lips from hers for a moment to undo the straps on the back of her dress, the straps were tied in a tangled mess that gave Chrno a hard time untying them. Rossete sighed impatiently , pushing his hands away she did some magic that only a female could do the knots came untied by her single touch. This left Chrno thinking was he rusty or was she just good with her own knots, brushing the thought aside he removed the dress sending it laying in a puddle of blue lying beneath their feet. She stood before him in nothing but her undergarments, Chrno trying to catch his breath observed the scene. Rossete placed her hand on his chest and started to removed the bow on the sailors outfit that Chrno was wearing. It came off then fell to the floor with the dress , then she started to undo the button on his shirt. When the buttons became fully undone Chrno helped her slip off his shirt reveling his bare chest. With a childish blush Chrno drew her into anther kiss, he kissed her quickly then drew back causing Rossete to give him a look of annoyance. Chrno just grind wolfishly the cupped her face with his hands, but instead of kissing her he nibbled on her bottom lip making Rossete give him a weird look but the deciding she liked it .

Chrno pulled away then took her lips for his own with great passion, he moved his lips over to her ear _"Aishiteru" _( authors note IT means I love you in Jap) whispered Chrno as he moved his kiss down to her neck. Rossete blushed a deep red when he did this causing her to remember the day they signed the contract by biting her on the neck to draw blood. And were he was doing such wonderful things to just happened to be the same spot. Chrno moved his kiss down her arm, he moved slowly until he reached her hand . Rossete quite annoyed that he was moving so slowly decided to play a little copycat game. When Chrno leaned over to place anther kiss on her lips she moved so that the kiss ended up on her cheek. Chrno looked puzzled but the relaxed when she smiled at him. Rossete kissed Chrno on the cheek then she moved to his ear and then to the neck with a giggle. This stunned Chrno it being her first time and she already being this aggressive but he let her do as she pleased. _"she's a quick leaner"_ he thought to himself knowing he would enjoy this. She went down his arm and when she reached his hand she simply moved to his chest.

Chrno mentally wiling himself not to touch her was suck in a sweet suffering , but then Rossete just stopped and looked at him in a funny way. _" what??!"_ asked Chrno but Rossete just broke into laughter and pointed to his head. When Chrno looked in the mirror he found a large dragonfly preached up top his head. When she saw Chrno,s face she doubled over with laughter _"how cute ! I think it likes you"_ she said trying to stop laughing. Chrno had a large sweapdrop the flicked the dragon fly away which only resulted in it biting his hand and flying away. Chrno yept and this sent Rossete into fits of laughter, Chrno babied his hand in front of the mirror. She finally stopped laughing, she came up behind him and he felt a slight tug on his braid ._" what are you doing"_ he asked _"nothing "_ she said as she undid his hair then running her hand through it. Chrno turned around embracing and kissing her gently, he slowly removed what little cloths they had on, then lead her to the bed and took her for his own.

Dark girl ok now before you start sending hate mail and like stalking me this all happends for a reason so don't freak out !!!!!!!  
  
all reading OO;;

Dark girl I guess its sorta corny but hey whet can I say I,m a sucker for fluff !

Elder I agree

Dark girl...... burns Elder...

Elder AHHH NOOO YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME I,M THE COMIC REALF! burns

All YAY

Rossete bursts in DARK GIRL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU !!

Dark girl errr... gotta go ;; please review !


	2. a womans touch and a demons fear

Dark girl cool they don't hate me! And you know what that means!

Chrno what?

Dg (dark girl) anther chapter!

Rosette ACK! NO WAY growls...

DG...; locks her in cage... mehehehe

Rosette ACK HEY LET ME OUT!

DG nope now Chrno since I got reviews its time to hand out the gifts to the reviewers!!!!!!!! Gifts!

Chrno. Fine goes and gets the box of gifts... what THE! ACK! Looks in box OO

DG yes all the people who reviewed! You get your very own Chrno Crusade Chia pet Hands them to the reviewers

Reviewers O.o; err thanks. I think o. O;

Dg hehehe ok let me tell ya one more thing about this story before I get flamed! I changed a few things about Chrno, s past... ok a lot of things... all right I changed it completely! But don't worry it's a good change! I also mixed a few other things into the story (Ceres/Harry potter/ Inuaysha) but don't worry from Harry potter and Inuaysha I only took iteams and monsters! No characters! ; But on Ceres I took Ceres herself and that's it but you, ll find out about her later

(Ceres: is a angle fallen to earth because a human took her heavenly robes so she could not return to heaven, the human man hid her robes and forced her to marry him.)

Chrno. OO YOU CANNOT PUT CERES IN HERE SHES PSYCHO!!!

DG and like Rossete isn't?

Chrno... ya but BOTH OF THEM?

Rosette HEY!

DG she wont be in it very long --; and don't whine! Ohh ya and I had one Reviewer ask me about Why I spell Chrono "Chrno" Its because its spelled correctly both ways I'm just to lazy too type it all so there ya go and I know I have SOME spelling errors sorry next time I'll warn ya

Chrno Dark girl dose not own Chrno crusade or any other anime or movie/book in this story all she owns it the idea. P.S this story was based on the song by Linkin Park called "my December" which she also dose not own. AND NO HEAD-PETTING ON ION'S PART (Pandemonium's head) BECAUSE THAT'S JUST WEIRD AND.. YUCK! XX

Chapter 2 

_Loves true colors my seem to fade but they never truly leave your heart_

A woman's touch and a Demons fear 

The bright golden sun beamed into the dark room peeling away the darkness of the night. Reveling two sleeping loves embracing each other on the bed, they were warped in each other's arms and the look on their sleeping faces made it clear they were in a state of complete bliss. As the sun rose it removed more and more of the darkness of night until the room was full of light. Rosette steered as the light began to hit her face and slowly began to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in Chrno's arms, a little startled at first she tried to move away from him but she was stuck in his embrace. Then she notices that he and she were completely naked, the memories of the previous night started to flood her mind. A deep blush came to her face upon thinking of what they had done and what she had lost forever, she felt a little confused, and helpless yet at the same time happy. Facing Chrno she put her hand on his cheek then smiling pressing a kiss to his sleeping lips. She wanted this moment to last forever but she knew they had to get back to the order and fast, turning away from Chrno, Rosette tried once again to break his embrace but it seemed the more she tried the tighter it got. At this point Rosette knew something was up, turning toward Chrno she saw his eyes suddenly shut as if still pretending to be asleep.

Little did Chrno know it but he picked the wrong day to play a trick on her because she was quite annoyed. Rosette put one hand on his chest then using her other hand she grabbed HIM (authors note: if you don't know what that means stop reading here) sending Chrno spiraling into a state of shock he'd never been in his life! Rosette squeezed until Chrno let out a yip of pain, at seeing this Rosette let go of him so he could baby his damaged "member". Then with a half smile Rosette simply pushed him off the bed. Chrno hit the floor with a loud clonk, with a groan and an angry growl he pulled some of the covers down to use to cover him self up to prevent any further abuse. Rosette with a towel warped around her was currently working on gathering her cloths from around the room. Felling he was finally able to stand up Chrno stood and the glared at Rosette _"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"_ He yelled at her. _"Little accidents lie that wouldn't happen if you wouldn't play nasty tricks on people"_ she said finishing gathering her cloths and heading toward the bathroom. _"WAIT ROSETTE!"_ he called following her into the bathroom. When Rosette got to the bathroom she slammed the door on Chrno, s face and took off her towel so that she could put on her clothes, totally ignoring Chrno's screams.

Chrno who was quiet ticked jerked open the bathroom door _". DON'T LOOK AT ME,"_ screamed Rosette throwingrandom things at him. He stumbled out of the bathroom with a few bruises and a large headache. He decided to sit and wait for her to come out; he was headed to the bed when he noticed something on the floor. He went over to it and picked it up. It was the watch "_Rosette must have missed it when she was getting her clothes "_thought Chrno to him self as he went and sat on the bed. Rosette came out of the bathroom to find Chrno fully clothed sitting on the bed fumbling the watch in his hand. At first Rosette did not say any thing she just walked around the room as if to make sure then they had got every thing then she turned to Chrno who was still sitting on the bed.

Turning his gaze to Rosette Chrno got up off the bed and walked over to her. He handed her watch _"here you dropped it"_ he said sheepishly _"thank you"_ she said putting it once again around her neck. _" Well we better get back to the order before sister Kate has to much of a duck fit_" said Rosette heading toward the door._" Chrno"_ said Rosette stopping _"did you really meant what you said last night you know about being in love with me?" _ she asked innocently . Chrno winced as if he were in pain "_yes I meant every world that I said Rosette ... but I think its best we forget about what happened here last night" _ said Chrno with a look of pain on his face trying to suppress his real emotions. _" But WHY"_ said Rosette in shock turning to Chrno _"because you're a Sister if any one were to ever find out what happened you and I both would be kicked out of the order and would never be able to find Joshua, I made a promise to you Rosette and I intend to keep it ......even if it means pretending this never happened" _he said turning away from her, not able to look her in the eyes any longer._ "It was a mistake," _He said. Rosette was one the verge of tears when Chrno walked up to her _"don't cry Rosette. please don't "_ he begged her placing his hand on her cheek. Before ether knew it they had melted into an all out kiss. The kiss was long and pleasurable , it sent ripples of pleasure down Rosette's spine and feelings that were forbidden to have for a demon. Chrno pulled away, not saying any thing more they both walked out of the hotel room and out towards the car.

One month had pasted since New Years Eve, Chrno and Rosette had barely survived Sister Kate's rage but Rosette had thrown out one of her famous little white lies to saved them both. No one in the order had suspected that any thing happed between Rosette and Chrno because the two pretended that noting was wrong so well. Azmaria was the only one who noticed that some thing was wrong, she saw that in public they acted normal but when every one was gone they wouldn't stay in the same room together. And Azmaria was getting worried because they were doing this for a whole month! Rosette and Chrno were assigned kitchen duty because of them sneaking out on New Years Eve. As normal Rosette complained the entire time they had to work, but Chrno hardly said any thing he just stuck to his work, which also struck Azmaria as odd because normally he was cursing Rosette for getting him into the mess in the first place. Azmaria wanted to ask them what was going on but she knew it really was none of her business so she said nothing about it hoping it would blow over in anther month or two. But it didn't in fact it only got worse. February rolled around and they were still at this odd behavior. Rosette hated pretending that she didn't care for him in the way that she really did but she knew she had to. She surfed through the two months of pretending then she realized something a little odd. She realized that she had not had a period in two months. She tired not to think about what could be wrong with her she just tired to convince herself that she probably just didn't need a period those two months.

Sheda raced through the hallways of the lab toward Ion's study, but she was going to fast and slammed into Ion's door with a hard thud. Whining a bit she got up and opened the door _"ION-SAN! IT'S DONE!"_ She said happily as Ion got up from his chair and set his book aside. _" Is it now?"_ he said with a grin _"Yes sir! We finally found the crystal of four souls! And "her" body has been re-made as you a_sked" she said in a bouncy way _"Yes. I have wanted a long time for this now my plan will finally come in to full play,"_ He said flashing b_a_ck to two years ago when they had first found out about the crystal of four soul, a powerful demon crystal that could give any demon immeasurable power and grant any wish. A few years before Chrno went against Ion and became a traitor there was a dog demon named Inuyasha who found this crystal and took it with him to his grave. The sinners spent two years trying to find Inuyasha's tomb, then they found it in an old forest in Japan. Ion smiled _"are you sure you found it and not a fake?" _he asked a little skeptical. _"Oh yes Ion_-san it_ is real I myself preformed tests on it to look at its magic energy!_" she said. _"Good then let us test this crystal on "Her" body to see if it will serve our purpose, "_He said heading toward the door. Sheda frowned and followed _"Ion-san I, m not sure we should be doing this! We're playing with something we know nothing about and I really don't like the idea of playing with the dead"_ she said with a shudder _"Sheda I'm sure the dead don't mind and its too late for second thoughts"_ he said sternly.

They walked through the corridors until they reached the metal doors that lead to the lab. Sheda scurried over to the doors and typed in the code, it made a loud buzzing sound then ended with a click then the doors opened. The room had a dark green haze to it as Ion and Sheda walked past the many specimens in large containment tubes. They kept walking past these specimens until they came to the last containment chamber. Ion looked up at the last one with a sadistic smile _"yes she looks the same as she did before the only question is with this darn jewel restore her soul?" _He said asSheda brought a large crystal to Ion. It had a light purple grow to it and was about the size of a baseball, Ion took it from her and fumbled the object in his hand._" Ah yes how wonderful I can feel its energy pulsing through me heh this will be interesting" _He said holding up the jewel to the woman in the containment tube. _"JEWEL OF FOUR SWORD AWAKEN!"_ He screamed as the jewel started to glow. The glow became brighter and brighter until it filled the room with its enchanted light, it seemed as if a tornado was in the vary room with them because of the immense wind that the crystal was admitting. The glass on the tube started to crack the eventually shattered into a million piece's on the floor sending its contents with it. Ion looked down at the mess and saw the body of the woman stir. The woman opened her eyes and sat up staring in shock at everyone then hers eyes came to Ion and filled with fear. _"Welcome back Mary Magdalene "_ said Ion laughing.

Chrno sat by his window in his room alone thinking about the past two months. He had a clear view of the night sky even though it was a small window, his elbow rested on the seal of the window as he parochially leaned out it. It was killing him this waiting and pretending he couldn't even spend a moment alone with her, nor could he truly look her in the eye. Holding a small box in his hand he thought about the day they would take Joshua back from Ion and safe were he belonged. Chrno smiled thinking of that day because that would be the day he would hold nothing back. _' I will hold nothing back"_ he said to himself opening the small box to reveal a large diamond ring. After a few moments Chrno got up from his spot at the window and headed to Rosettes room, for the two months he had not been going to her room as he did before to wish her goodnight but tonight he decided he should because he had a odd un easy felling about something he could not quite put his finger on.

DG sorry it's a short one this time ! I, v had a lot of stuff to do but next one will be LONG ! soo don't cry to much please review!


	3. Rosette's confession

DG YAY THEY LOVE ME

Ion No No they hate you in verse …--..ohh wait.. Ne_v_er mind.

DG any way back to the important things! REVEIWER GIFTS ! BRING THEM CHRNO !

Chrno -- it better not be any thing that might bite me like last time.. I had no idea chia pets could be soo vicious

DG…

Chrno brings out box. … Looks inside… great…

Dg well Reviews you get your very own Rosette doll that comes with her own gun and little stick to hit Chrno with isn't that cute and If you act now you get a pair of Ion's Glass's ! they glow in the dark and are good for reading at night if you don't have a light ! now isn't that cool !

Ion Muhahah yes

Chrno -- no……………

Rosette I LOOK SO CUTE !

Chrno ohh my god..

Rosette.. Smacks Chrno don't say the lords name in vain you moron

Chrno XO OW!

Dg OMG! I just heard that Chrno and Rosette die at the end of Chrno crusade! NO THEY CAN'T. is it true..WELL THAT SUCKS guess I,m just gonna have to change it ! in my fic how you ask? Well in my fic of course or I could protest it ! ..Err I'll just write a new ending ;;

DG YA and start the fic

Chrno DG dose not own Chrno crusade or any thing else that matters

Chapter 3

Chrno's secret and Rosette's confession

Love is never something to fear but to be feared

Chrno walked down the hallway toward Rosette's room, the hallway was dark. The only light that could be seen was the soft moonlight that flittered through the windows of the corridor. The mere sound of his footsteps seemed like echoes in a ghost town. Since Chrno's room was near Elders he had to walk up stairs to get to Rosette's room. He finally reached Rosettes room; he stood outside her door for a moment then entered. The room was dark it seemed that Rosette had already gone to bed. Instead of listening to his head, which said to go back to his own room, he went closer to the bed. Chrno approached, stopping at the head of the bed he looked at Rosette who was sound asleep. Brushing some hair away from her face he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. _" Good night my love"_ he whispered to her. Turning away to head back to his room Chrno saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning back he looked around the room but there was nothing there. Feeling a little stupid he once again turned to head back but then he felt something cold brush up against his cheek. Quickly he turned back and sow ice forming on the window of Rosette's room, it was March ice doesn't form in March with out magical aid. Chrno stared in horror at the window as the ice thickened on the window.

The room got deathly cold, Chrno could feel all the happiness fade away from him as if it was being sucked away. Then he saw it a shadowy hand touched the window it slid slowly across the glass surface pausing were Chrno stood then as suddenly as it came it disappeared. Chrno stood in complete shock, he had no idea of what that thing has but it seemed familiar. Chrno ran over to the window and opened it and stuck his head out it. Nothing he could see nothing with the darkness of night covering the grounds. Chrno decided to stay the night in Rosettes room to make sure that thing didn't come back, he would report it to sister Kate in the morning. Chrno sat down in a chair next to Rosettes bed, then he slowly feel asleep. His dreams were filled with nightmares, he kept seeing the seen of Madeleine's death over and over . He could hear her screaming for him but when he reached he it was to late, he held her limp body in his arms and screamed, her blood flowing down his arms as it ran from her body.

Rosette heard screams that awoke her from her sleep, she sat straight up in the bed and looked around the room to find Chrno crumbled over in the floor next to the bed. His eyes were shut in pain and he let out anther moan, she jumped off the bed and ran to him. Upon getting closer she realized that he was asleep and was having a nightmare. _" Chrno! Wake up Chrno its just a dream now WAKE UP!" _ Rosette said shaking Chrno slightly to awaken him _" nooooo don't leave me noo I wont let you die NOT AGAIN NOO ! Please. Don't leave me"_ said Chrno in his sleep as Rosette started to shake him harder. Chrno stopped talking and slowly opened his eyes, he looked up at Rosette who was kneeling beside him. _" Rosette why are you awake.. Did I wake you?" _he said innocently having no idea he was talking in his sleep just minuets ago. _" YES you did you were.. Screaming in your sleep and by the way WHY are you in my ROOM in the first place"_ said Rosette a little annoyed. _" Errr well I sorta came in to wish you good night then I saw that you were asleep so I _tried to leave but then I noticed ice on the window, _it seems that there was some kind of monster_ _outside but I didn't_ _come in time to catch_ _it so I decided to stay in here to make sure_ _that id didn't come back.. I guess I fell asleep"_ Said Chrno nervously hoping not to get a pounding.

Rosette stared at him for a moment _" what kind of monster?"_ she asked _" I'm not sure I only saw its hand'_ Chrno replied _" but I intend to report it to sister Kate in the morning " _Said Chrno_ " ACK! NO YOU CANT"_ Screamed Rosette grabbing Chrno's hand which the sudden contact made him blush. _" Eh? Why not?"_ asked a very stunned Chrno _" Because if Sister Kate knew that there was a monster lurking around my room and I didn't notice it and get rid of it I'll be in big trouble!" _ Said Rosette with a pleading look in her eyes _" aren't you ALWAYS in trouble?" _Asked Chrno with a sarcastic smile. Rosette gave Chrno an evil look and one big knot on his head _" that's beside the point Chrno!" _said Rosette holding up her fist. Chrno whined and rubbed the large bump on his head _" but Rosette we can't just not report it" _ said Chrno trying to sound stern but failing._ " sure we can! "_ said Rosette smiling _" well just hunt it down and .. ACK AHH"_ screamed Rosette and she clutched her stomach in pain. _" ROSETTE!"_ yelled Chrno wrapping his arms around her. Rosette felt coursing pain in her abdomen and she felt sick to her stomach. _" Ouch. ohh I feel sick.. This has been happening a lot lately"_ blurted out Rosette before she could stop herself, Chrno gave a worried look_" what has been happening a lot lately?" _ Asked Chrno with great concern. _" Its nothing really! I just feel a little sick that's all"_ Said Rosette trying to make Chrno believe that she wasn't seriously sick or worse pregnant.

" _Rosette I can tell when your lying now whats going on?"_ asked Chrno giving her anther worried glance _" look I said its nothing alright now why don't you just go back to your own room and leave me alone"_ said Rosette angrily turning away from him. _" I'm not going anywhere till you tell me whats going on Rosette Christopher!" _growled Chrno at Rosette _" I don't have to tell YOU anything"_ yelled Rosette getting up and walking toward the door. But before she could make it to the door Chrno had blocked her way _" _Your_ not leaving till you tell me whats going on "_ said Chrno not letting her pass. _" LET ME THROUGH" _screamed Rosette trying to push Chrno out of the way but he would not move_ " NO"_ yelled Chrno in response _" grrrrrrr FINE YOU WANT TO HEAR THE TRUTH THEN!"_ yelled Rosette stepping back away from Chrno _" fine there here it is I _think_ I might be…pregnant" _said Rosette closing her eyes. _" WH..WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ stuttered Chrno not believing what he had just heard. _" I cant believe it.." _ Chrno said still not believing it_ " its true I haven't had a you know what since New Years"_ said Rosette calming down a bit. _" Maybe you should go see a doctor pains in your abdomen aren't normal for a pregnant woman" _said Chrno worried about his partner _" and how would YOU know this Chrno"_ Rosette said making a face.

Chrno's eyes glazed a bit _" its sorta common sense …" _Chrno said trying to avoid telling her his little secret. Chrno walked over to Rosette, smiling Chrno picked her up and laid her on the bed _" GAH! CHRNO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" _Shouted Rosette in surprise _" You need rest its already three in the morning"_ Chrno said tucking the covers in _" good night"_ said Rosette _" good night" _said Chrno pausing for a moment looking at Rosette then leaning down and pressing his lips to hers

Passionately. Rosette wrapped her hand around Chrno's neck to pull him closer to her. Chrno pulled away _" good night"_ Chrno said starting to walk away _" my love"_ He said leaving the room. Rosette stared at the door that was now shut _" my love"_ she said to her self-blushing a bit, she smiled the turning she cradled one of her pillows and went to sleep.

Azmaria had barely managed to escape when Chrno came walking through Rosette's door. The shouting had awaked her and she came to see what was wrong and ended up listening to every word Rosette and Chrno said to each other. As Chrno came through the threshold of Rosette's room Azmaria dove into the nearest room, which lucky happened to be a closet. When Azmaria heard Chrno pass by she waited till he was good and gone before she came out or at lest she thought he was. Azmaria peeked her head out the door of the closet and looked around, seeing it was clear she stepped out sighing in relief _" Azmaria" _said a voice from behind her. Azmaria jumped and turned around to see a smiling Chrno staring at her. _" CHRNO! errr what are you doing up so late?" _she said acting innocent _"I was about to ask you the same question"_ said Chrno looking at her oddly. _" OH I.Err had a nightmare and was going to get a glass of water then I heard somebody coming so I got scared and jumped in that closet"_ she said lying through her teeth. _" Well I'll walk you down to the kitchen to get some water since you had a nightmare. The convent at night can get pretty scary"_ Chrno said starting to walk her down to the kitchen. Azmaria follow Chrno down to the kitchen, he poured her a glass of water then they went back up to her room.

The morning came n swift wings for every one at the convent. It was Sunday and every one hurrying to get to mass was " over joyed" to get to hear sister Kate yell at every one for something being out of place. Mass seemed to drag on as the Preacher rambled about keeping faith. Two hours later mass was over and every one went back to their normal activities. Rosette was busy mopping the floor of the empty chapel when Chrno came through the open door _" Rosette!"_ he said walking over to her. _" What"_ said Rosette giving him an evil look. _" Sister Kate wants to see us in her office"_ Chrno said giving her a pouting look. _" I bet she wants us to go on a mission! YA I cant wait its been three months since I have had ANY fun"_ Rosette said dropping the map and holding her fist up in victory. _" Well your just gonna h_ave _to tell her that you cant"_ said Chrno with a sigh. _" WHAAAAAAAAT"_ screamed Rosette as Chrno covered his elf-like ears. _" You can't go on a mission if you're pregnant!"_ said Chrno sternly. _" But I'm not sure if I am or not"_ said Rosette looking down at her already enlarged stomach. _" The rest of the convent girls just think I'm getting fat and..Maybe I am "_ Said Rosette with a pleading glance toward Chrno. _" Maybe but we can't take that risk until we know for sure"_ Chrno said shaking his head. _" lets just go she want she wants and we'll find out what to do from there" _She said Dragging Chrno by the collar to Sister Kate's room.

Chrno and Rosette made it up to Sister Kate's room and knocked on the door _" come in"_ said Sister Kate from inside her office. They entered the office _" sit"_ commanded Sister Kate, Jumping they both sat down in the chairs in front of her desk. _" I have good news and bad news…which would _you like to _hear first?" _said Sister Kate _" the good news"_ said Rosette as Chrno sighed again. _" fine the good news is that we have find Joshua the bad news is it seems he's joined Ion"_ said Sister Kate handing Rosette a picture of Joshua killing some humans in what appeared to be Washington. _" this was taken four days ago" _ said Sister Kate. Rosette stared at the picture in disbelief. _" no.. no he would never hurt any one! This cant be him!" _ Rosette said in denial. _" it is him sister Rosette and I need you to go to Washington and find him"_ said Sister Kate knowing she would later regret this. _" can you handle it?"_ asked Sister Kate_" no she cant handle it !"_ Chrno said standing up as Sister Kate gave him an odd look. _"err I mean you cant just send us straight into the lion's den with out reinforcements!"_ Chrno said changing his tone a bit, Sister Kate smiled _" I thought you'd say something like that that's why I have found someone to go with you two"_ She said _" and Just WHO would that be?"_ asked Rosette praying to god it wasn't Ann. The door opened to Sister Kate's office and Stella walked in.

DG MUAHHA CLIFF HANGER

Rosette HEY YOU CANT DO THAT !

Chrno technically she can because she's writing this

Rosette I'm not talking ABOUT THA CLIFF HANGER I,M TALKING ABOUT THAT BITCH STELLA !

DG.. well here's a Preview of Next chap

Stella joins their little party, and Chrno has something important to tell Rosette and long something!


	4. A demons Tears

DG MUAHAHHA CHAPTER FOUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR I'm soo happy!

Chrno why?

DG because I just downloaded my first Chrno crusade music video MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH the song is " never gonna find me " by the Offspring

Chrno well now at lest you have ONE decent music video all your others are Dragon ball Z ……. Yuck --;;

Dg hey now don't be making fun of DBZ YA HEAR… well there is a little to make

Fun of but.. Don't and I have more then just DBZ

Chrno ohh ya Runoini Kenshin and Inuyasha are some much better

DG your just Jealous because Inuaysha has more fans girls then you!

Chrno twitch are we going to start the fic or what DG?

Dg first we need to give out the reviewer gifts! So GO GET EM!

Chrno fine.. it better not be anything stupid Gets the box … HUH OO

DG yesss the gift you've all been waiting for pocket sized Chrno clones ! hands that out

Reviewers YAY rejoices

Chrno O.o pokes one..

Chrno clone …. Grrrr bites Chrno

Chrno OUCH flings Clone to Kingdome come then Baby's hand TT oww

Rosette CUTE huggles one

Chrno clone huggles back

Chrno twich twich twich lets just start the Fic OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DG ok Chrno-san huggles

Chrno : blush DG dose not own Chrno crusade if she did Ion and me would switch Places O.o;; P.s When we say Washington we mean Washington state not D.C PLUS DG has Taken Ceres out of the story!

DG ok I am going to answer a question from my reviewers. Question: How can Magdalene and Rosette exist at the same time when Rosette is her reincarnation?

Chrno ! LOL because Dg a genus girl and forgot that little detail

DG NOT TRUE I HAD ALL OF THIS CLEVERLY PLOTTED OUT FOR A GOOD REASON…

Chrno and the reason is?

DG….umm well get back to that later

Chrno anime crash start fic -- P.S Ion's name has been Changed to Aion!

Chapter 4

Demon tears

_Love is in the eye of the beholder_

Rosette stared wide eyed at Stella who just walked through the door._" Sister Kate PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me you don't mean to send HER with us! "_ Whined Rosette. _" I'm sorry Sister Rosette but she is the only one strong enough to handle it" _said Sister Kate sternly _" you're leaving today so its best you go pack you things" _Sister Kate said. Rosette angrily stomped out of sister Kate's office. She marched up to her room and started to pack her things. A few minuets later Chrno knocked on her door. She let him in and he helped her pack the rest of her things. Never saying a word they both headed down the hallway and out into the parking lot where Stella was waiting for them. _" well well what do we have here? Ohh well isn't it my two most favorite people in the world" _Stella said tauntingly, Rosette simply glared and said nothing, noticing this Stella grinned like a cheesier cat. _" ohh Chrno"_ Stella said walking over to him putting her hand on his cheek. _" You're looking cuter then ever!!!" _Said Stella happily placing a kiss on his cheek, which made Chrno blush a bit, and sent Rosette into fits of silent anger. Stella grinned again seeing how angry Rosette was getting but then she notice Rosette enlarged belly. Her grin faded and she gave Rosette a suspicious look. _" What"_ said Rosette finally _" nothing nothing at all "_ Stella said brushing her thought aside.

They got into the car and started to drive, they took Stella's car there for she drove but sister Kate had told Rosette her own personal car would be waiting for her in Washington. They drove for five hours, Chrno was In the back Seat with Rosette because he was afraid of what Stella might do to him if he stayed seated beside her. They stopped the car around 6 o-clock at a town 39 miles from their destination. Stella rented two hotel rooms and offered Chrno to stray in one with her just her but Chrno politely refused saying that he needed to stay with Rosette. Rosette and Chrno gathered their things and headed to their room that they shared. After getting their things put away Chrno laid down on the bed and stretched with a happy grin, Rosette smiled back at him thankful he was here with her._" I'm going to get some fresh air"_ Rosette said stepping out the door, Rosette started to walk aimlessly around the hotel grounds when she bumped into Stella _" Grr haven't I seen y_ou enough today"

Rosette growled at Stella. Stella looked at her for a moment, it was not a mocking look but a concerned look. _" What why do you keep looking at me like that?!" _Rosette snapped at her. _" Whose is it?"_ asked Stella _" What?"_ replied Rosette in shock _" Whose the father you moron!"_ snapped Stella _" AH! Err I don't know what your talking about" _Rosette lied _"..Its Chrno's isn't it?" _said Stella looking at Rosette. _" H-ho-how did you know…." _Rosette said finally giving up the charade _" you and Chrno are always together so I dought he would leave you alone long enough to get pregnant by anther man"_ Stella said with a bit of a smirk. _" If you know your pregnant WHY are you on a mission? Especially one of this danger level?" _Stella said with a bit of anger in her voice _" I am here because I want to find my brother and nothing WILL stop me from doing so!" _Rosette yelled _" dose Chrno know yet?"_ Stella asked, _" I told him last night"_ Rosette said turning away preparing to leave. _" I'm tired so I'm going to bed now bye" _Said Rosette walking toward her room._" Be careful" _Stella called behind her.

Rosette entered their room and glanced at Chrno who was still happily lying on the bed. _" Are you going to stay like that the whole time or are you gonna move over so I can get some sleep to?" _Rosette said playfully _" EE ! Back already gah! I didn't hear you come in"_ Chrno said jumping up. _" I'll sleep on the floor if you like"_ he said gathering some pillows from the closet _" no way we can sleep together I mean its not like its wrong …now any way" _Rosette said staring at the bed then heading to the bathroom to bath and change. Thirty minuets later, she emerged from the bathroom with nothing on but a thick cotton nightgown on. She glanced over at Chrno who was sitting on the bed looking at her _" what are you looking at"_ Rosette said _" just admiring how beautiful you are"_ Chrno said with a smile. Rosette blushed and went over to sit beside him. Rosette turned to Chrno and smiled. Chrno gave her a weak smile as his eyes glazed over with some unknown emotion. _" whats wrong?"_ Rosette asked, _" promise me that when we get to Washington you wont fight"_ he said with a pleading look. _" WHAT NO WAY"_ screamed Rosette _" Rosette you can't fight like this!"_ Chrno said _ " its wrong to put yourself in this kind of danger! I wont let you get hurt!"_ he yelled. _" I don't want you to end up like …her"_ he said starting to stutter. _" What do you mean like her?"_ Rosette asked lowering her voice _" Magdalene…. She was also pregnant with my child when she died.." _ Chrno said finally confessing the truth.

" _I don't want to lose you that way not when I have a chance to start over"_ he said putting his arms around her and pressing his face to her shoulder. Rosette could hear the muffled sobs as Chrno burst into tears. Rosette put her arms around him; she stroked his head gently trying to calm him down. _" Its ok Chrno" _she said _" I promise I wont do anything risky I'll stay on the side lines for once"_ she said trying to get him to stop crying. Rosette continued to stroke his head gently until he stopped crying, _" we'd better get some sleep"_ Rosette said crawling into the bed and getting under the covers, Chrno turned off the light and crawled in beside her. Rosette snuggled closer to him when she felt him get into the bed. Chrno put his arms around her _" Chrno"_ Rosette whispered _" yes"_ he replied _" what are we going to do if I have the baby before we find Joshua?" _she asked him _" we'll deal with that when the time comes"_ He said hugging closer to her. Shutting his eyes, he tried not to think about what they would do if what Rosette had asked will come true. Rosette turned to face him, she pressed her head to his chest and fell asleep.

Sun light beamed through the window of the hotel room as Rosette opened her eyes to find herself alone in the bed. She could hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom; she sat up in the bed and looked around. Just then, the bathroom door opened and a newly washed and brushed Chrno stepped out of the doorway with a cheerful look. His hair was down and around his face, which he was currently wiping water off of, he turned and smiled at Rosette. _" Gooooood Morning did you sleep well?"_ Chrno asked as he sat beside her on the bed. _" Ya really well_" Rosette said with a yawn. Rosette looked at him for a moment then with a glance of irritation she grabbed his hair and started to braid. Chrno smiled and sighed _" you might want to put you cloths on we'll be leaving soon_" Chrno said with a slight blush as she finished and admired her handy work. " _It should only take us 2 more hours to get to Washington, I was informed that Remington would be there waiting for us"_ Chrno said with a displeased look on his face. But unlike Chrno when Rosette heard Remington's name her face light up and accelerated her speed at which she got ready. When Rosette finished, they gathered their things and walked out the door.

"_Hehe their close I can feel it_" Aion whispered looking out the window to the rising sun. " _We'll be ready for them.. This day I will be rid of my problems FOREVER FWAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAH_" He laughed as he sat in his chair, Fiore walked in with tea in her hands. _" Your tea master Aion"_ she said with absolutely no emotion. "_Set it over there"_ said Ion pointing to a nearby desk. Fiore did as she was told, " _Is there anything else Master Aion_?" she asked him. _" Yes tell the others that it is time to set the plan into motion.."_ Ion said still looking out the window _" as you wish_" she said with a bow then silently left the room.

The sight of Washington on the horizon made Rosette's dream of getting her brother back closer to reality. She trembled with excitement as they past the skyscrapers of their desired destination; Chrno put his hand on her shoulder_. " Are you alright?"_ he asked her with a little concern_. " I'm fine just happy that we finally made it!"_ she said smiling at him. Stella stopped the car in a dark alleyway and got out, Chrno and Rosette did the same. _" Glad to see you made it"_ said Remington stepping out from nowhere causing Chrno to jump. _" I was afraid you wouldn't make it here in time" _Remington said with a flirty smile towards Rosette. Chrno glared but Remington ignored, he walked over to Rosette and put his hand up top her head, Chrno showed signs of being displeased with this action but said nothing._" the new convent car you'll be using is this way"_. Remington said leading them deeper into the dark alleyway until they came to an opening and the bright sun shown brightly in every one's eyes. When Rosette could see straight she gazed at the shiny new car sitting before her, it was pitch black with leather seats and a new radio.

" _I have already stocked it with the weapons you will be needing"_ Remington said opening the trunk to show a weapons holder and bunches of gospels and scared's. _" And this" _said Remington holding up a light blue bullet _" is the newest weapon we have its called a Cherub"_ he said tossing it to Rosette. _" What makes it different from the others " _Rosette said with a mischievous grin. _" it contains a spirit of light in it, a good spirit that on impacted will destroy the demon no matter what the level or how strong he/she is"_ Remington said seeing Rosettes face light up with further excitement. Chrno saw her face, sighing he remembered that he had better remind her of the promise that she made to him last night. _" So what do we do from here?"_ Stella asked finally speaking. _" I'm glad you asked"_ said Remington handing Stella and Rosette maps of the city. _" I have marked on each of you maps the location of their hide out,"_ he said looking at then with concern in his eyes. _" From here on your orders are to search them out and destroy every last one no matter what the cost or damage"_ he said turning his glaze to Rosette. Remington then turned to leave, _" hey aren't you going to help us?"_ Stella called after him _" If you needed help in the first place you wouldn't be here" _he said the disappeared into a door in the ally way.

Chrno grunted at seeing that they would receive little or no help but of course, for them that is not unusual. Stella looked at her map _" alright here's what we're going to do there are two entrance's into the building I'll cause a distraction at the front entrance then you two will enter in that back"_ Stella said very proud of her ingenuous but simple plan _" I will stall long enough for you to get Joshua and get out then the real party begins."_ She said smiling at the thought of finally getting her revenge. For once Rosette did not protest someone else making the tactical decisions, she listened intensely and followed every word. _" Are we ready?"_ Stella said looking at Chrno and Rosette. Both shook their head yes, _" good I will see you guys when you have rescued Joshua."_ She said heading to her car.

Rosette got into the convent's new car then watching as Chrno did the same, when he got in Rosette placed the keys in the ignition and started toward Aion's hide out. For a long time nether spoke, there was a cold wall of silence between them that seemed nether had the courage to break. _"Rosette"_ Chrno said breaking the wall _" ya what?"_ Rosette replied keeping her eyes on the road _" I want you to stay in the car until this is all over understand? I will take the weapons in with me and get Joshua "_ Chrno said noticing a look of dismay on Rosettes face. She said nothing _" I'll leave two guns in here in case you run into any trouble"_ Chrno said turning to look out the window. Rosette remained silent and just focused on the road; Chrno did not say any thing else for the duration of the ride. They reached the building, which according to the map was the location of the Sinners temporary hide out. The building was entitled SIPH .CO, which was the name of a chemical factory, the building it self appeared to be seven stories high and was white with many windows.

Chrno felt a shiver go down his spin _" HES in there alright I can feel it"_ he said gritting his teeth, his normally kind and caring eyes turned into cold red flames of rage as he looked at the building. He balled his hands into fist as Rosette stopped the car at the back entrance. They opened the car doors and waited for Stella's signal, then they heard it _" JEWEL SUMMON! " _they heard Stella yelled as crashing and shouting was heard in the back ground _" boy she has quite the wind pipe"_ Rosette said amazed that they could hear her shout from the far away. Chrno forced a smile at Rosette's humor at a time like this, Rosette popped the trunk then Chrno started to pack the weapons he would need the he turned and looked at Rosette. Holding back tears, he knew this would most likely be the last time he would see her, He drew her to him and kissed her one last time then headed toward the building.

DG MUAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY

Chrno I AM NOT THAT SAPPY!

DG yes you are

Chrno am not…………

DG well you are in THIS FIC which I am writing so! You will do as I say points to the whole cast of Chrono Crusade ……DANCE makes Aion dance

Aion GAH dancing

Chrno -- please review !

DG Ohh YA the next Chapter The cast of Chrono crusade will be ansering ANY questions you Reviewers ask and it dosent matter what you ask them ! sex,drugs,video tapes anything! In addition, I will make them answer.


	5. xMas special LATE GAH!

DG: ALLIRIGHT! CHRONO CRUSADE CAST ITS TIME TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS D

Chrono cast: -- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

DG: ok the first reviewer questions are by (Lynsha) soo read em

DG: ok first Question::::: I KNOW Chrno isn't gay...but what about Aion...and IF Aion was gay...or bisexual...how did Chrno feel/act.   
Even if Aion wasn't gay...how did Chrno feel about Aion's womanizing (o.k. maybe not the right word, but I mean-just waltz up to women and plant a kiss on em)?

Chrno: hrrm ok for question one err this is a hard one

DG: -- it is not like its jeopardy or something

Chrno:.. shut up….. Aion is Bi and I cant stand the way he womanizes girls, I was about to open up a can of whoop-ass on him when he did what he did to Rosette : Twitch's with anger and eyes start to glow red:

DG: OO GAH!

Chrno: And I cant tell you how many times I have had to smack him with a fire hydrant to get him to stop doing creepy Yaoi close ups of my face and his ………….to close --

DG: right OO next!::::::::: For Rosette-you've got a chance to save either Joshua or Chrno. Who is it and why them and not the other person.

Rosette: JOSHUA DUUUU I WOULDN'T SPEND HALF THE SERIES LOOKING FOR HIM IF I WAS TO LOSE HIM …. Besides Chrno is a goody two shoes and most likely wouldn't let me pick him any ways!

Chrno: hey!

DG: hrmmm interesting NEXT:::::::::::::: I've got another question...but it's for the Elder. Have you ever tried to peek under someone's skirt only to realize it's a transvestite?

Elder: YES ! I was looking up Sister Kate's dress only to find quite a surprise waiting for me…. ICK !

DG: OO

Every one: OO TO MUCH INFO

Sister Kate:……………………………….: burns Elder: any one else?

Elder: NOOOO NOT AGAIN … wait didn't this happened the first chapter? .. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH::: burns::

DG: hrmm it seems that Fate HATES Elder … NEXT:::: Joshua now, how do you feel about the other Chrno Crusade cast members (Like Aion, Chrno, Rosette, Azmaria, etc.) Same question to everyone else willing to answer it.

Joshua: I like Chrno I think he's perfect for my sister.. yes my dear sister my sweet loving sister Rosette…..oh ! what was the question again

DG: this is gonna take forever Joshua what do you think of Aion?

Joshua: Aion is like a father to me he's helping me find my sister.. my dear sweet sister

DG: --;;;;;; riiiiiiiiiiiiight we'll get back to that question at the end of the chapter… maybe……if we can get Joshua to act normal and stop trying to eat my minions( My evil army of Pikachus)

Joshua: yum:: licks lips::

Pikachus:: OO PI !:: Runs::

DG: alright the next questions are from KILARA74 hrmm it says these questions are from her brothers..

Dg: first is ::::: oooooWILL'S QUESTIONSooooooooooo

1)TO,ROSSETE:OKay do you like Goten,or my sis fav Trunks?

Rosette:: I like Trunks because he's way cuter!

2)TO,CHRONO:DO YOU LIKE VIDEO GAMES?

Chrno: Well DG did get me hooked on FF so yah I guess so

3)TO,ROSSETE:DO LIKE BRATZ, OR BARBIES(K's note:I think my bro's a little weird too so don't asked!)

Rosette:: NETHER DOLLS ARE FOR BABYS

All: --;;;

ooooooCEE-LO'S QUESTIONSooooooooo

1)TO,CHRONO:DIDYOU EVER PLAY BASEBALL BEFORE?

Chrno: O.o.. no

2)TO,ROSSETE:DO YOU AND CHRONO HAVE ANY PETS?

DG: snikers::

Chrno:: no but we have pet names but we'r not allowed to make the rateing of this story any higher! So we cant say em

3)TO,AION:IS YOUR BEST DREAM YOU KILLING CHRONO(NO OFFENSE CHRONO!)?

Aion: no but close my best dream is to take over the world MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAH:: COUGH COUGH( swallowed a bug:: HACK HACK

All: --;;;

(KILARA74's Questions

1)TO,ROSSETE and CHRONO: WHAT ARE YOU NAMING THE BABY(sorry had to ask)?

Chrno& Rosette:: OO;;;;; errrr

DG:: ( dieing of laughter)

Chrno: well I like the name george ;;

DG: alright the next and last one is from

Chrno Skitty

aion will you go out with me and wink wink ya know,

and can i join the sinners with ya-i can cook!

Aion: !!!!!!!!! FINALY SOMEONE WHO CAN COOK

DG: MUAHAHAHHAHHA( wraps Aion up and sends him to Chrno skitty) BYE BYE

Aion: DAMN YOU! ( gets totted away by Chrno skitty)

Chrno: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

DG:: any ways lets start this special chap !

DG: welcome to our Christmas special! We are taking a break from the story for one chapter and just have some Christmas fun so lets get it started!

Chrno: isn't it a little LATE?!

DG: NEVER! NOW START

Chrno: DG dose not own Chrno crusade ;; great the reviewers our gonna kill us

DG: we are starting with Chrno's ten days of destruction

Chrno: On the 1st day of destruction, my true love did for me, she crashed into a Christmas tree

On the 2nd day of destruction, my true love showed to me, two sinners dancing

Then crashed into a Christmas tree.

On the 3rd day of destruction, my true love gave to me three bumps on the head,

Two dancing sinners and crashed into a Christmas tree

On the fourth day of destruction, my true love through at me four gospels! OO

Three bumps on the head,

Two sinners dancing and crashed into a Christmas tree.

On the 5th day of destruction, my true love gave to me five pursuers sinning,

Four gospels,

Three bumps on the head,

Two sinners dancing then crashed into a Christmas tree.

On the 6th day of destruction, my true love maked me write six apology letters about,

Five pursuers sinning,

Four gospels,

Three bumps on the head,

Two sinners dancing and crashing into a Christmas tree

On the 7th day of destruction, my true love pointed to seven nuns fighting

Six apology letters

Five pursuers sinning

Four gospels

Three bumps on the head

Two sinners dancing and crashed into a Christmas

On the 8th day of destruction, my true love gave me eight evil looks

Seven nuns fighting

Six apology letters

Five pursuers sinning

Four gospels

Three bumps on the head

Two sinners dancing then crashed into a Christmas tree

O the 9th day of destruction, my true love through at me nine bibles

Eight evil looks

Seven nuns fighting

Six apology letters

Five pursuers sinning

Four gospels

Three bumps on the head

Two sinners dancing and crashing into a Christmas tree

On the 10 day of destruction, my true love did for meeeeeeeeeeeeeee ten dramatic endings

Nine bibles

Eight evil looks

Seven nuns fighting

Six apology letters

Five pursuers sinning

Four gospels

Three bumps on the head

Two sinners dancing and crashed into a Christmas treeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Chrno: the end

DG: heres a preview of the next chapter

The walls were damaged, there were bullet holes in the ground and walls then she saw freshly spilled blood on the ground. Her heart began to race, her breath quickened, she felt a large lump rise up in her throat. Closing her eyes she tried not to think about whose blood that could be,

She scanned the ground and found once again the trial of blood she was following, she turned the corner making sure not to knock into the various bottles and instruments. The trail finally ended were a body sat hunched over completely still and most definitely dead. _" Ohh no!" _

DG: whoa! Next chapter I am killing off one of the cast members! Guess which one muhahaha

Chrno: YOUR TWISTED YOU CANT KILL (BEEP) OFF!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO GET SOO MANY FLAMES FOR THIS!

Dg: I have a question for the reviews dose any one have any info on the mysterious Chrono crusade movie?


	6. Mary Madalene

DG: alright I got something important to say to one of the reviewers!

Chrno: -- ohh great please try not to get our ratings down more then they already are.

DG: Now to that one reviewer who has no manners and is extremely rude, One Chrno is spelled Chrno and Chrono you moron! Second were do you get off shouting random insults for no apparent reason I mean I would understand if I had said something that offended you but you just start calling me names and don't justify the reason. Listen people if you going to flame me do it right! I mean do not just say, " This sucks you dumass" " hey shitface this sucks ass" I mean that is so unprofessional and rude but of course this is coming from (talking about the reviewer) a self centered Cheerleader so I guess that's excuse enough.

DG: CHRNO START FIC

Chrno: Dg dose not own Chrono crusade if she did well… It would not have even made it to manga lol

DG:………………….:: Chase's Chrno with the flower pot of dooooom:: WHAT WAS THAT I DON'T THINK I HEARD YOU

Chrno: AHHHHHHHHHH:: runs:: INJOY THE FIC!

DG: P.S I think Chrno has a sword cause I have seen him with one if not bear with me k? pretend he dose

Chapter 6

Mary Magdalene

_If you live not to love then why live at all?_

_- Shakespeare _

Rosette watched Chrno walked toward the building, she hated lying to him but it wasn't like he didn't know that she pregnant or not was not about to let him get him self killed trying to fulfill his promise to her. She waited until he entered the back of the building then she turned to the car and grabbed the guns that Chrno had left. Rosette smiled when she saw that Chrno had completely forgotten about the cherub bullets that Remington had left for her. She made sure she was armed with every thing she would need then started toward the building, gun in hand and ready to roll. She carefully opened the door and peeked in, she could see that there had recently been a fight. The walls were damaged, there were bullet holes in the ground and walls then she saw freshly spilled blood on the ground. Her heart began to race, her breath quickened, she felt a large lump rise up in her throat. Closing her eyes she tried not to think about who's blood that could be, she quickened her pace down the dark hall way. She followed the trail of blood until she came to a storage room door, she opened it _" Chrno?"_ she said with fear in her voice. There was no response; she slowly walked into the storage room, she had her gun raised and pointed straight ahead of her. The storage room was dark and smelled of musk and body odor but over that Rosette could smell the sent of rotting flesh.

She felt a breath on her back of her neck, her hair stood on edge as she spun around and fired four scared's into thin air. She whipped some sweat off her face and stared into the seemingly endless darkness_" CHRNO"_ she yelled in frustration into the dark abyss. She began to walk again this time more carefully then before, she bumped into something that seemed to be suspended form the ceiling. She stumbled away from it until she hit the wall; lucky her stumbling allowed her to knock on the light switch. The sight she saw horrified her, the room was not a storage room at all it was some sort of human meat locker. There was a body of a mutilated man hanging from the ceiling, _" well that explains the smell,"_ she thought to herself as she held her nose trying not to gag. She scanned the ground and found once again the trial of blood she was following, she turned the corner making sure not to knock into the various bottles and instruments. The trail finally ended were a body sat hunched over completely still and most definitely dead. It seemed that Chrno had made quite a mess of this poor sap, his right arm was barely in tact his face was covered by his brown blood streaked hair and he had several sword slash's on his chest. Rosette raised her gun as she approached him, he seemed human but she was going to take no chances. His body was leaned up against a large metal door; she kicked the man's body aside and looked more closely at the door.

It had a combination lock; Rosette fiddled with the lock for a awhile then getting sick of it she raised her gun and fired five scared's into the door sending it flying open. After the dust cleared she walked into the green haze filled room, it smelled of chlorine. She stopped and gaped at one of the containment tubes, it held a demon that seemed to be frozen in time. Its hand was out stretched pressing up against the glass, there was a look of complete horror on its face. _" What on earth is this place?"_ she said in horror then continued to walk through the odd laboratory. She tried not to look at the many tubes that lined the wall of the grotesque lab, she felt sick to her stomach and a little dizzy but despite that, she kept on. She reached the end of the line of tubes, but something drew her attention to the last one. It was empty yet Rosette stared at it; it was different from the others. It was bigger and had numerous containment seals on it, but before Rosette could examine it closer she felt a horrible pain rush through her body. The watch was glowing the seal was giving way; she clutched the watch in her hand desperately. _" Noo stop" _she cried falling to the floor but her cries were left unheard. The last thing she saw before she hit the ground was the distorted image of a man in a white over coat.

Chrno had managed to survive twenty minuets in the hell fire building, he had several cuts and was bleeding from somewhere in the back of his head. His hands were bloody and burnt from handling the scared's, but he ignored the pain and continued to run down the seeming endless hallway of Aion's goons. He had his sword in one hand and the gun in the other, he tried to avoid as many battles as possible but most were unavoidable. It seemed that despite Stella's disturbance to draw some of the goons outside there seemed to be quite a few still inside the building. Chrno walked down one of the hallways, he walked very quietly and ducking in corners any time he saw someone. Chrno saw someone coming down the hallway; he quickly ducked into the nearest door. He waited until the men running down the hall way were gone, thinking it was safe he slowly stepped out of the dark room he had been hiding in. _" THERE HE IS"_ some goons in suits yelled pointing to Chrno, Chrno yipped and high tailed it out of there. Ducking back into the door, he loaded a few rounds into the gun causing more pain to his already-injured hand. When the demons opened the door Chrno let loose the fire on them, those that was not taken down by the scared were taken down by his sword in one deadly slash. The three demons lie in a pool of blood by Chrno's feet, there was blood dripping from his sword.

The blood had stained his white undershirt he wore; he stepped over the bodies and continued down the hallway. He flung the blood off his sword so that he would not leave a trail, then he reached what he had been looking for. The elevator was what he was looking for because according to the map Joshua and Aion should be on the top floor, he face turned grim on the thought of Aion. He contained his rage then reached into his pocket grabbed some bullets and loaded the gun fully. Taking a deep raged breath he reached for the elevator button, he had his sword ready (authors note: in those days they had special people who stayed in the elevators all day to operate it) because when that door opened there would be one dead operator.

Chrno stood ready to attack, the door opened and Chrno barged into it. However, to his surprise instead of finding anther one of Aion's goons he comes face to face with a young girl with long blue hair tied in a ponytail in the back. The girl was indeed human and looked very afraid but Chrno could take no chances _" Wh-who are you"_ the girl asked clinging to the wall, Chrno said nothing for a moment not knowing what to do but then he spoke _" Take me to the top floor"_ he said showing her a glimpse of the gun. The woman reared back _" Don't hurt me please I'm just trying to get out of here!"_ The girl said cowering, Chrno looked at her in shock for a time then he relaxed knowing that she most likely telling the truth. _" Relax I am not the sinister type and I'm not going to hurt you in fact I think I'll help you that is if you help me"_ Chrno said forcing a smile then cursing himself under his breath for once again picking up a woman to worried about during a mission and what great timing.

The girl looked at him in surprise then started to relax a bit _" I'm at your serves sir how may I be of need"_ the girl asked bowing. _" First tell me what your name is," _Chrno said looking at her _" Miho"_ the woman replied _" My name is Chrno and what I need you to do for me is to take me to the top floor" _he said starting to close the gate of the elevator. The woman looked at him _" you're the guy they have been looking for"_ she said and Chrno nodded. _" I hope they don't catch you like they did that girl with blond hair about 10 minuets ago"_ she said starting up the elevator while Chrno nearly blow a hole in the wall with the gun.

" _THEY WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? DO YOU KNOW WERE _THEY TOOK HER?" He yelled taking a few steps closer to her, the girl reared back again _" No I don't but the last time I saw them they were heading the same place were going now"_ the woman said as the elevator stopped _" Were here"_ she said opening the gates, she and Chrno stepped out of the elevator. _" Were do they keep the prisoners?"_ Chrno asked preparing him self to KILL Rosette Christopher. _" I donno Mr. Chrno"_ the girl said _" but if you looking for Aion he should be somewhere around here"_ the girl said looking grim at saying his name _" Shall I wait here for you to return? I can't face those monster things on the bottom floor alone but from the looks of it you can,"_ she said glancing at his blood soaked clothes. "_Here" _Chrno said then handed her a spear gun and some scareds _" This is a special gun made to kill those things with any luck you'll be able to make it out …. Just follow the trail of bodies until you reach the back door then wait at the car that is parked across the street. " _ Chrno said with a desperate smile. _" Thank you I'll never forget this_" the girl said smiling then gave him a kiss on the cheek, Chrno blushed a bit then watched her leave.

Chrno looked around him, the walls were painted black and there were odd art works hanging from them. All of a sudden Chrno sensed something, out of the corner of his eye he saw someone turn the corner. Spinning around he aimed his gun were he saw the move movement then ran that way. He got there just in time to see a glance of the person who was turning anther corner. He sow a glimpse of long flowing white hair and the ruffles of a dress, his heart skipped a beat. He whipped some sweat off his brow then rubbed his eyes _" For a minuet there I thought I saw an old ghost"_ he said to himself reminding him self not to eat Rosettes cookies before going on a mission again. He followed to were he saw what he called his " delusion" just to make sure there weren't any real people down that way. He went down a dark hallway, the carpet was velvet and the walls were the same color. From behind him, he heard a door slam, spinning around he aimed the gun. At that moment, no breath entered his body for there stood the woman who had haunted his dreams for nearly fifty years.

His gun and sword dropped to the floor with a loud thud, his hands were trembling, he could not speak just gape wide eyed at her not believing this was real. She was looking at him in remembrance, she took a few steps toward him _" Chrno?"_ she said in disbelief "_ is that you?"_ she said with a smile calming from her face. _" Magdalene"_ he said finally finding his voice but before he could say anything else he felt a hard thud on the back of his head, the last thing he could remember was falling into her arms.

Dark Girl: Ohhhhh cliffy MUAHHA

Chrno:…. I hate you….

Dark girl: I wuve you to! Ohh ya I had to cut this one short because of some family problems! That's why no one was killed off yet like I promised last chapter BUT DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER EVERY THING WILL MACK SENCE! IN ADDITION, I will soon have the next Chapter of Blood lust out hopefully.


	7. ITS FIXED

DG: YAYA MY COMP ITS FIXED !

Chrno: rejoice!


	8. Bloodshed and Lust

DG: MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!

Chrno: REJOICE!

Dark girl: ….gee TT I, m so sad…

Chrno: why? (Mood swings..bleh)

DG: because I just read "The lines between love and hate' by secret Crusader! Its so SAD WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. Yet surprisingly funny….

Chrno: your twisted

DG: only because I spend time around that: points to Aion who is plotting then laughing for no reason then starts to pet pandemonium's head:

Chrno: Good point.

DG: YAY LOOKIE AT THE REVIEWS MUAHAHHA YOU LOVE ME OHH YAH PEOPLE IF YOU LIKE MY STORY READ THE LINES BETWEEN LOVE AND HATE ITS GOT SO MANY TWISTS IT MAKES YOUR HEAD HURT!

Chrno: DG dose not own Chrono crusade if she did we'd be …dead -.. ,Aion and Bakura (from yu-gi-oh) would join forces and kill everyone.. Isn't that nice ?

DG: START FICY MUAHAHAHAHHAH

Bloodshed and Lust

Living in the past in nothing but a memory will never pass

"_LADEN!'_ Stella shouted as the demonic minions started to pour from the building. She summoned her crystal knight to begin their little fight with a bang; she quickly destroyed the first wave of weaker low-level demons then watched as the higher ranked ones came out. She smiled as she wiped out the second wave,_" COME NOW that was far to easy give me something stronger to destroy"_ She said smiling again. It had been four hours since she had departed from Chrno and Rosette; it was getting dark _" What's taking them so long? Maybe something's happened to them"_ She said with a worried glance toward the building,_" Ohh I would die if any thing where to happen to my poor Chrno!" _she said in a overly dramatic way then started to make her way towards the building. She stepped over the many bodies that lay in twisted positions in bloody torment.

The moon had come up and was sending its eerie glaze down upon the bodies, the blood soaked the ground reflected the beams of light making it appear silver. The Moon was full and there was no sign of an eclipse so Stella had concluded that one: Aion had not used his powers yet or two: he was not here or three: he was just too lazy to fight. And at this moment she hoped it was choice number three, she wanted her revenge on him, he had stole her happiness away from her and she was going to make him pay. As she reached for the front door to the building she thought of her sister, she remembered that day when they went to the carnival and she saw her fight for Aion, Aion the very demon that took away their family. She brushed the thought from her mind and gasped the knob tightly, all of a sudden an odd voice came from behind her, it was a laugh. She spun around to see where it was coming from but no one was there, _" WHO IS THERE SHOW YOURSELF!"_ she said placing her fingers on her jewel.

Remington fingered his pocket watch _" They have been gone quite awhile" _he said looking at Guillain (I cant spell his name). Guillain gave him a worried look "_You know their going to die don't you? They don't have a chance against him"_ Guillian said _" No I think that they can do it, if they play their cards right they can beat him, this has been a little game of chess between Aion and Chrno since Magdalene's death and today the winner will be decided". _Ewan's face grimaced at the thought of Magdalene's horrible fate. Guillian looked out of the window of the bar that they were at _" So when do we get the rest of the Millita down here?" _He asked taking a sip of his beer, before Ewan could answer he ran out of the door. In shock, Guillain ran after him.

" _EWAN! EWAN WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"_ He screamed running after him. Ewan kept running until he finally tripped and landed flat on his face. Guillian reached him and helped him up _" What in the_ _Hell is wrong with you ?"_ he said trying not to make a scene in front of all the people walking the streets._" It's…Its her! " _Ewan said breathing heavily _" Who?"_ Guillian asked, _" Magdalene, I know that aura any where it's her! She's alive I must warn Chrno and the others!_ " He said getting up and running to the car _" I'll call the rest of the Millita down here… looks like we're gonna have a damn bloody war in our hands" _Gullian said running to the nearest phone.Ewan started up the car and drove off in great speed.

The foul smell of mold was all around when she opened her eyes for the first time in what seemed like hours. When Rosette awoke from her slumber, she found herself in a dungeon of some sort. She tired to get up off the hard wet floor but it only resulted in her falling again because she some how sprained her ankle. She held her ankle and whimpered a bit from the pain. Then she realized her weapons were gone! _" Ohh no!"_ she said in a despaired voice. She was about to try to get up again when she heard the door open; looking up she saw the last person she wanted to see. Aion stood there smiling at her; his arms were crossed over his chest as his cold eyes stared into her angry ones. _" WHERE'S MY BROTHER!" _She yelled at him in rage _" Now now aren't we pushy? Demanding to see your brother ay? Well you're not in any position to demand any thing my dear Rosette!"_ He said placing his hand underneath her chin. He smiled as she recoiled back away from his icy touch.

" _You know you really should have listened to Chrno and stayed in the car because if you had I might have let you live but don't worry I'll let you live long enough to see the end of your poor Chrno" _He said pushing his glass's higher up on his face. _" YOU MONSTER I'LL KILL YOU"_ Rosette spat at him _" Brave words for one so weak and for one who is in such an odd position, its quite sad that the child in your belly wont live to see the light of day"_ He laughed sneering at her as she stared at him in rage and shock. _" Now lets go see your dear Chrno shall we?" _He said as two guards and in and picked up Rosette.

Chrno felt a warm hand caress the side of his face; a familiar aura filled the comfortable room as Chrno opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his old lover smiling at him warmly_ " You have finally awoken dear Chrno I am glad"_ she said with a smile still caressing his cheek. His head was resting in her lap when he tried to get up, she put a hand on his bear chest pushing him lightly back down _" Don't try to get up just yet your wounds are very bad"_ she said. It was then Chrno realized that not only was he lying in her lap but he also seemed to be missing his shirt. _" H- how did I get here? Where am I? Is this real or just a dream" _He said finally getting up out of her lap and clumsy stumbling over to the other side of the room with his hand on his head. _" And how did I get knocked out?"_ He added to his bombard of questions.

" _You got here by way of me carrying you, you're in my private room and yes this is real and you got knocked out by a guard who had snuck up behind you any thing else?"_ she said getting up off the bed._" Now I have a few questions to ask you first is why do I know you and have memories of you and me yet I feel as if I had never met you, why do I feel like a soul trapped in someone else's place? That's why I saved you from that guard I don't want Aion to kill you with out me knowing this, he thinks he can use me to trap you into his plot but I want nothing to do with it in fact I am going to help you!"_ She said looking at him in frustration. Chrno was just as confused as her, just stood there not able to say anything because he knew he had no answers for her but he did know one thing there was magic behind this.

Aion lead Rosette down the hall, smiling he paused a moment and looked out of the window. _" Well my my what do we have here eh? Rosette you should see this."_ He said laughing to him self. Rosette reluctantly looked out the window, she could not breathe, down on the ground was Stella fighting the demon known as Genai and Stella was losing. Stella had her knight summoned but to no avail for it seemed to have no effect on the quick and ruffles demon. Stella had blood running down her arms and more coming from the back of her head, Rosette knew Stella wouldn't last much more. _" STELLA GET OUT OF THERE!" _She yelled banging her hands on the glass and Aion roared with laughter. Stella put all of her power in to one last attack, but she missed then Genai seizing the moment stabbed her throw the chest. Genai smiled as a flick of her blood landed on his cheek, she did not scream just gasped and he with drew his sword. With one last thrust; he stabbed her through the heart as she fell lifeless to the ground.

DG: Sorry Stella!

Stella: OO WTF? HE KILLS ME?

Genai: I am stronger you stupid girl!

Chrno: Please RR!


	9. eheheheheh

DG: HELLO PEOPLE WELCOME TO YET ANTHER SPECIAL CHAPTER! Soo to start this party off QUESTIONS! They're from Dove of light

To Chrono: How do you feel about being in so many stories, and which are your favs?

Chrno: ummm well I like that I am in a bunch of stories (BUT DGS BLEH!) I kinda like the fic Tiger chops ;; hehehe..he….

To Rosette: How do you feel about Chrono now? The same? More love? Hate? Aren't you angry in the least...?

Rosette: umm mad right now because he made out with DG: Gives Chrno super noogy Attack:

Chrno: AHHHH

To Aion: WOW! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE BI! Is that true in the manga or anime? Oh! i didn't know that...sweatdrop...or are you making this up? How do you feel about being bi? Have you ever made a move at Chrono? What about Joshua?

Aion: I am BI in the anime but not the manga and how do I fell about the….hate towards gonzo… I HATE YOU GONZO! ……….: Runs off to kill Gonzo:

(4) To...(shoot, I'm running outta torture patients)...you just wait...SISTER KATE: Do you know Rosette's pregnant? How do you feel about Chrono now?

Sister Kate: SHE IS! CHRNOOOOOOOO I KNEW THAT DEMON WAS BAD TROUBLE: Rants:

DG: uhh…damn….: wipes out her short-term memory: all better!

(5)To Remington: Didn't you notice Rosette's belly? it would be noticeable...ya know...cough, retard, cough...

Remington: yes I did but she had been on a chocolate carving for the past month soo… HEY I AM NOT A RETARD I AM THE SMARTEST MOST GOOD LOOKING GUY IN THE WHOLE SHOW!…

All: Cough cough cough cough : snicker:

(6)To Joshua: How do you feel about Chrono and your sister now? Wouldn't ya know...like...hm...feel isolated?

Joshua: my sister and Chrno ohh yes now I remember now yes my dear sister and Chrno… Chrno he is owner of these horns : horns appear: …..: randomly destroys things:

DG: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY CRAP RUN FOR COVER: Runs away:

: Ten hours later:

DG:…….:sigh: its over…

Joshua:…..zzzzzzzzzzz: asleep:

(7) To DG: tell me, what inspired you to write a lemon? i know they're not common on , but what could've inspired you? Lemons are interesting as long as they don't give details... shudder:...this is long enough, so bye bye! DoveofLight

Dove of light

DG: well I was sorta sugar high and it was just suppose to be a one-time thing but it turned into this completely big fanfic! And Plus it seems that no one has the guts to do a lemon (that I have read) so I thought I'd shake up the system a bit I mean why not? Moreover, you have to admit it should have happened in the manga!

Yugi: and now, time for THE SONG OF THE DAY!

DG: Yugi ? When did… never mind this song is by, MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

DG: I have been working on my fanfic all fricken day, I have been working on my fanfic just to pass the time away cant you see Rosette crashing ohh so early in the morning cant you see Chrno trying to blow the stupid horn.

Chrno:.. THAT IS IT?

DG: Yes pure genius!

Chrno: riiiight you know the reviewers are going to pumble you for doing anther stupid "Special" Chapter!

DG: nahh they love me too much …well I guess I could give them a preview of the next chappy hehehe

_Magdalene and Chrno team up to destroy Aion's evil plot but seem to have fallen into a giant horrid maze of doom, is Aion manipulating Magdalene did he know from the start that she would betray him? Is the fanfictress going to go mad from asking so many questions? Moreover, what will be the fate of Rosette and her baby? All will be answered next chapter OOOOooooOOOOoooOOOooOHHhhhhhh_

Chrno: WTF was that?

_**Next chapter: The turning **_


	10. Chapter 10

DG I am sorry but due to my computer crashingi will not be able to update for a while


	11. The maze

DG: WOW LOOKIE AT THE REVIEWS DAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNG THIS IS THE MOST I HAVE EVER HAD THANKKKKKKKKK YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

Chrno: ya…. thanks --

DG: any way news news news! First, sorry, I did not update for the longest time but I have no floppy disk drive on my home computer and my laptop dose not have internet on it so I have to go to the library( Or school which is out)

Chrno; LIAR YOU ARE JUST LAZY

DG: SHUT UP CHRNO: Chase's with stick:

Chrno: NOT AGAIN: grabs light saver:

DG: ACK! HEY, THAT IS MINE: runs from Chrno who now has the upper hand in this fight:

Chrno: HA: trips over Aion and drops light saver: uhh ohh oo;;

DG: Ehehehehe heh: attacks:

DG & Chrno:.. Inside a anime dust ball:

Aion: hrmm well reviewers DG wants to know what you think about a Yu-gi-oh/ Chrono crusade crossover! She also says if you don't tell her she's going to make me wear girly clothes, and do something really bad in the fic…like kill anther character off like Remington, or Rosette or Chrno or TURN THIS INTO A YAOI FIC or most importantly Kill myself! OO PLEASE PLEASE DO TELL FOR MY SAKE!

Fiore: DG dose not own Chrono crusade! P.S to every ones' delight Remington In Traffic! (I changed the name of the chapter: Next chapter will be called the choice)

The Maze May god guide thy heart and thy courage light thy spirit 

The odd chill of the night greatly reflected the horrid deeds of the darkness; this was one of Ewan's thoughts as he drove through a seemingly endless stream of traffic. He hit the dashboard angrily with his fist as he yet again came to traffic stop. _" DARNET! MOVE PEOPLE LIVES ARE AT STEAK HERE"_ he yelled only to get in return an occasional beep of a horn. He finally accepted the fact that he was not going anywhere soon; he relaxed into his seat and nervously taped his fingers on his knee. He glanced over to the sidewalk; there where people walking but in the middle of the crowed, a young boy with short blond hair was making his way toward the ally. Ewan thought for a moment then realizing who it was he jumped out of the car, grabbed his weapons and silently ran toward the ally. The ally was damp, it smelled of mold and garbage, Remington looked around the ally. There was no sign of Joshua, the ally had came to a dead end. Ewan was fixing to turn back when something appeared in the darkness of the cold night.

Tears streamed down Rosette's face as her clenched fist hit the cold glass of the window. _" NOO Noo nooo"_ she moaned as more tears came down. Aion put a hand on her shoulder; his face came so close to her ear she could feel his breath hitting it. _" Don't cry it will all be over soon,"_ he whispered into her ear. Feeling a rush of rage Rosette lashed out at Aion; she had no weapon but she sure made good her fist. She punched him square in the face; the strength of the punch itself startled even Aion. _" YOU BASTARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" _She yelled in rage; she flung punch by punch at Aion who was now blocking her attacks. _" Poor child like Rosette are we now pitching a fit eh? You should learn some manners perhaps I should teach you some now." _ He said with a glance toward her belly. Seeing this Rosette regained her common sense and stopped her attacks. _" Ahh what a good girl, you know you can't beat me. Nether you or Chrno can but in light of your sudden courage, I will give you and your Chrno a chance to save yourselves' That is IF Chrno joins the sinners again then I'll spear your life and the life of your child. But first Chrno must pass a test, a test of "Love" to see how much he's willing to do for you" _Aion said with a glint in his eye.

Magdalene lead Chrno down a dark hidden staircase that was behind her wall. _" Do you know why Aion choose this place to do his dirty work? Do you even know why he chose here now?"_ Asked Magdalene as the ruffles of her light pink dress rubbed against the concrete floor. _" No"_ Chrno said _" This building was really a office building but before that it was a grave yard, this place has been haunted by ghosts even since it was build," _She said still looking straight ahead._" Ah I get it now, he and the other sinners can use the astral of the dead sprits to increase their power but that dose not explain why he chose this city, there are lots of place's in different cities that have the same type of power."_ He said _" Well it has something to do with the President, he sent out the boy called Joshua an hour or two ago to capture him."_ She said as they came to a door. _" WHAT? What dose Aion plan to do with him? He cannot possibly be any use to him can he? Wait… no he wouldn't! If he dose capture the president that will just cause more attention towards the fact that demons exist and towards the sinners! But why would he do that, all that would do is to have every demon hunting organization up his ass" _Chrno said as they came to a door.

Chrno heard a voice is on the other side of the door _" Tha-that voice it's Rosette's!" _he exclaimed as they both scrambled for the door. Before they could get to it a large flash of light filled the whole room. Chrno and Magdalene were swept into a large swirling vortex of colors. (Authors note: WOW COLORS! PRETTY whoops I totally ruined the dramatic moment!) Chrno had no idea how much time passed between the moment they were swept away from the time he landed, alone. He hit the floor with a hard clunk, so hard in fact, that is knocked him out. An hour had passed when he finally woke up. He rubbed his head and slowly got up of the hard dark ground. _" Gah today just isn't my day.. This is the second time I have been knocked out "_ He said getting up,"_.. Magdalene? Are you here.. MAGDALENE!"_ He yelled standing up. No answer to his frantic calls he finally gave up knowing that this was one of Aions mind games. He turned towards the door; he was no longer in hallway of the staircase; he had somehow been transported to a large dark room. He could not see three feet ahead of him. Then he heard laughing _" AIIIIION ! I KNOW THAT IS YOU STOP FUCKING AROUND AND FACE ME OR ARE YOU GOING TO SEND ANTHER SINNER TO DO IT FOR YOU? WHAT'S WRONG TO AFRAID TO FIGHT ME?" _He yelled into the seemingly endless darkness. Anther laugh sliced through the black abyss but this one was different then the first, it was a female voice.

Joshua's dark eyes seemed to pierce through Ewan's very soul as he glared at him. _" Why are you following me priest? Do you have a death wish because I am not in the very best of moods". _He snarled holding a rather large sword. _" Joshua do you not remember me? Ewan Remington I visited you when you were a little boy"_ Ewan said stepping back. _" Don't you remember at seventh bell?"_ he said noticing a change in the boys face. _"Seventh Bell…gahh.. My head it….hurts….Rosette…seventh bell…GAHH" _He screamed holding his head as Chrno's horns bust through his skull causing blood to flow. Ewan stepped back again as Joshua's painful moans turned into a hateful screech. Joshua's eyes glowed an angry red as he turned his gaze to Ewan who was backing away. _" Joshua I know you have not completely been turned into a demon! I KNOW that you are still in there so I will have to ask that part of your soul to forgive what I am about to do"_ Ewan said almost like a prayer before taking out his sword and charging at Joshua _" IN THE NAME OF THE HOLY GOD I SHALL KILL THIS DEMON AND SEND HIS MASTER TO HELL!"_ Ewan shouted stabbing Joshua through the stomach.

" _WHO IS THERE?"_ Chrno yelled into the darkness, As if answers to his question the room filled up with light to revel what seemed to be the beginning of a giant maze. _" Welcome Chrno of the broken horn so glad for you to join us. I am Yuna of the mad man maze IF you can get passed my maze of death alive and still sane you can face Aion" _The female voice said echoing in the labyrinth. _" What happens if I lose the game?" _Chrno asked, _" I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL"_ Yuna said with an all too happy note put into it. Chrno had a slight sweat drop then recovered from that odd moment. _" Heheh Well Babe you're starting to make this place feel more and more like home! AT this point, I just don't give a damn if that maze is death or not because I have a promise to keep so GET OUT OF MY WAY IF YOU WANT TO LIVE. I WILL CRUSH ANYTHING IN MY PATH" _He yelled with anger and a little amusement. He wanted to get this done quickly because the longer he stayed in this place the more he was starting to feel like his old self and he did not want to be like that any more.

The door to the maze opened with an echoed boom, before Chrno entered the maze he remembered what Magdalene said about the building and how the sinners where using the astral. If they could do it he could do it to, he started to draw up the unused astral into his body. Little by little, the astral followed into him and changed him into his demon form. He smiled _" What a nice surprise! Now I can kill Aion with out having to worry about Rosette! Hahaha" _Chrno said with a bit a cruel laughter. Now at full power, he walked into the maze. The giant door slammed close behind him.

DG: THAT IS ALL YOU GET FOR NOW!

Chrno: COOL ITS TIME FOR SOME MAJOR BUTT KICKING YEAH!

Dg: that's what you think but things aren't as easy as they seem! GIVE THE PREVIEW!

Aion: yeah yeah Next chapter: The Choice of a lover and a woman's scream: Chrno starts his journey through my wonderful maze but what he finds at the end of it ( IF he gets through alive) will change his life forever …. That is if he can keep his demon side under control if not he just might end up hurting that one he loves. R&R


	12. Chapter 12

DG: GUYS I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKK IN ACTION sorry it took soo long but my laptop died...i mean DEAD! so i had to scrimp and save to get a new computer!...

Chrno:... YOU DID NOT ITS A HAND-ME- DOWN! --; your such a lair...

DG: shut up Chrno...

Chrno: MAKE ME.. she's using a 1995 computer that was updated to a XP , its slower then Rosette on her period and it has a Dell Emachines monitor because the original busted! Her mouse is from a Compaq and her keyboard is a Gateway... there the beans are spilled.. :p

Dg:... i hate you... anyway lets reveiw whats happend last chapter!.. ohhh Chrno's acting more and more like his old self...one is to think he might lose his mind... or is it to late to save his mind already.. and whats going to happen to Joshua? all will be answerd this chapter... welll most .. of it... kinda... hehehe

Chrno: you suck...

DG: any way start fanfic-OHHHH BY THE WAY Final Fantasy fans! I have a new FF7 fic called The truth of sin: Its a Vincent OC and i worked really hard on it- its one of three ( soon will be) any way its rated M and has lemons( soon) and by the way SORRY for the long wait but i havent been able to type ANYTHING since by laptop DIED but i have a hand me down computer here sooooooooo heres the next chapter and thank you for all your reviews! I am soooooooooo glad that no one forgot about be while i was in my " period of silence" P.S I am writting this is EASY READ MODE like some of you requested!

DG: And in Answer to one of the reviews question: How can Rosette and Magdalene co-exist? Well... heehehehehe that will be ansered next chapter!

**Chapter 9**

_Love is a sin but hatred is a crime._

_**Nightmares**_

Joshua's blood streaked down his cloths staining them crimson, Ewans large sword stuck through his teenaged body. He made an angry moan that whispered revenge and slumped over on the large weapon spilling blood from his now open mouth.

_".. Ba.. Sterd" _

Joshua gasped as Ewan withdrew his weapon from his stomach.

_" Joshua .. Im sorry I couldn't save you from this torture... I may never find attoment for this but I most do what is best for the people of this world. I must protect innocent lives "_

He said as he raised his sword above Joshua's head. An inhuman growl escaped Joshua's lips as dissapred into mist. Ewan's eyes widened in surprise and horror, perhaps Joshua was more demon then he thought. He sighed and made his way from the alley and back to his car, he put his foot on the gas petal and stared to burn rubber!

Chrno smiled looking around the maze, being in his old body felt great he no longer had to worry about how far he could push things and it as high time he got revenge for all the shit Aion had put him through. He stretched his new wings and flexed his muslces, as another female laugh came echoing from the rafters he felt his fangs explode in his mouth.

Claws formed on his hand and he felt his body tighten with anger and anticipation, a growl escaped his mouth as his eyes turned red with fury, slowly losing his mind. With s quick swift leap he launched himself into the air. He escaped every trap with ease and grace; there was a fire in his eyes that held a promise of vengeance. Some of the traps where telemetry and some were more complex and he figured them out and quickly progressed. He finally reached and large gate-like door at the end of a great dark hallway.

Then out of the still as death darkness came one demon then another then another till it seemed there was a thousand. All of different rankings but all with the same goal _Kill. _They looked like mindless zombies , muttering _Kill _constantly as if it was programmed into them.

Chrno stared into one's eye, their eyes seemed like bottomless pits with no beginning or end. "_Like they had no soul." _ As soon as the thought crossed his mind he felt a rush of blood to his head. He could here his own heartbeat getting louder and louder in his brain, like a throbbing pain. He screamed and grabbed his head and dropped to his knees. The room seemed to be spinning around and around. The demons before him seemed like nothing but blurry blobs.

He scratched at his face and head but the throbbing and beating continued still. The pain increased and me moaned and dieing man's moan and sank lower to the ground. The memories of Aion and the sinners, escaping from their " Prison". And of his lost love, he could hear his used to be friends laughing voices, and then he could see them. Blurry at first but then clear they smiled and welcomed him like friends do.

_" Chrno come to a world where you can be free"_

His old comrades said holding out there arms; he was about to reach for them when behind them he saw her, his love, with outstretched arms she had tears running down her face. She cried out for him, begged him not to listen. As he passed his old friends and neared her he could hear the other " Sinners" screaming in pain. He spun around and they where on the ground covered in blood. Aion came running up and saw the scene, he glared at Chrno and pointed a finger.

_" YOU DID THIS! "_

_"...No .."_

_" YOU BETRAYED US!"_

_"..NO!...I...I... "_

_" YOU WHAT?"_

_"...i...i...I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!"_

_"And thats what makes you weak!"_

The scene transformed into Aion holding Magdalene's bloodied corpse. He laughed insanely and through the body to the ground.

_" YOU DID THIS HAHA"_

_" NO! I DIDNT I DIDNT!"_

_" YOU CAUSED THIS CHRNO ITS YOU WHO'S HANDS ARE BLOODIED WITH THE BLOOD OF THIS WOMAN! "_

Chrno screamed and awoke from his " Nightmare" just as the demon's where inches from him, and then he lost all sanity. Blinded by rage and haltered he started to kill every single one in the most painful way he could imagine. In his mind every one of those face's were Aion's. Everywhere he looked Aion was there, laughing at him causing the throbbing to become almost unbearable. Aion laughing at him and Chrno knocked each one down. But no matter how many he killed the laughing didn't stop.

The images of the blood didn't stop, the betrayal of his best friend, and the queens head. All the things that he couldn't stop caused the throbbing. After he killed the last one he sank ounces again to his knees, covered in the crimson liquid and just sat there and stared blankly at the wall. He felt sick, the room started spinning again. He groaned and fell to the ground with a loud thump. He saw a female pair of legs walking towards him in a slow lazy way.

_" Ohhhhh I think I broke my toy... hum too bad"_

The woman said with a heavy chins accent

_" Looks like my Ghouls got the best of you- ACK"_

The woman started to say but was cut off by so unknown force.

He saw her fall to the ground. He groaned and sat up, there in front to him was a person in a full body cloke. He couldn't tell if it was male or female. The clothing she/he wore was all black.

_" Oh My Chrno-sama! Are you hurt? Did they do something to you? You look sick cutie-pie!"_

The person said putting he/she hands tighter.

Chrno knew that annoying voice

_" STELLA??...??? "_

The person smiled and pulled down the cloke

_" In the Flesh Sweetheart! Now lets go find that rowdy nun of yours and get the hell out of here!"_

She said smiling at him. She started walking away as chrno stood up. He didn't move

_"...Stella.."_

_" What?"_

_" How stupid do you think i am..."_

Chrno growled and launched himself forward and cought her by the neck.

_" CHRNO WHAT R YOU DOING!"_

_" ... Your not Stella..."_

_" .. erk of course i'm Stella! ahaha- ACK!"_

Chrno stabbed her through the heart, She screamed as he dropped her and moved away. " Stella's" body morphed into a dark blue haired human female. With her last dieing breath she muttered

_" How..."_

_"..."_

He said nothing and moved to the gate, he shoved it open and walked through.

Chrno: That was it?

DG: Next Chapter will be longer i promise!

Aion: OhhHHhhHHHhhhhHH heres the preview for the next chapter

Rosette and Chrno's time for their test of love has finaly come, death, destruction and possibly Redemption from the sins of the past. Will there love stand or will it fall ? And Aions plan was more sinister then any one could have imagined. The worst is yet to come

Next chapter: Choice- The final tribulation


End file.
